


I care... Idiot

by Horns4lyf (TheRex)



Series: Give-aways [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Giveaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRex/pseuds/Horns4lyf
Summary: Cullen gets enough of Adaar risking her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outerelement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerelement/gifts).



> This is a part of r/dragonage's Valentine Day's giveaway for u/fluffymayor. The prompt is: "Do that again and I'll kill you."

One glance at the odd quartet riding up the slope towards Skyhold immediately gave away who was approaching. In the front, a large qunari on a sturdy horse in shining armor. Behind her came a dwarf on a small, dark brown pony, a bald elf on a hart and a neatly groomed mage on a regal, white horse who was just as neatly groomed as her owner. They were certainly an interesting group and the guards didn’t have to ask them to confirm their identities before raising the gates. 

“Welcome back, Inquisitor.” A guard greeted as they halted their mounts to dismount. “Do you want me to take care of your mounts?”

“Nah, I’ll handle it.” Adaar said with a charming smile. “But thank you for offering.”

“Well,  _ I  _ am heading right towards a bath. I have sand everywhere and I feel disgusting.” Dorian announced loudly as he handed his exhausted horse to the guard. “The three of you should definitely do the same.”

“Shut it, Sparkler.” Varric grumbled. The dwarf still wasn’t comfortable on horseback and it didn’t help that his little pony had a hard time keeping up with the larger horses. It didn’t make for a comfortable ride.

“By the Maker, or whatever!” Adaar exclaimed. “I have spent  _ weeks  _ listening to your bullshit. Go away.”

Solas had already disappeared, his hart safe and comfortable in its pen, munching happily on some hay. It was a beautiful thing, Adaar had to admit. But the sound it gave out definitely creeped her out. No, she was happy with her horse.

Humming a tune under her breath, she lead said horse into the stables and started removing his armor. The poor thing hadn’t been comfortable under the burning sun in the Western Approach, but she couldn’t just dump the carefully crafted armor in the middle of the desert. Solas had noticed the horse’s discomfort and had cast a nice little spell to cool the armor down, leaving the steed comfortably cool despite the burning sun.

“Uh oh.” Varric said from beside her. “Curly’s on his way and he looks  _ pissed _ .”

Adaar turned around to catch sight of a fuming Commander Cullen come storming through the courtyard. His eyebrows were drawn together and his lips were a thin line. The guards in his way parted without a word. None of them wanted to be the subject of the Commander’s rage, whatever it might be.

“Uh oh, indeed.” Adaar muttered and handed her horse to a stable hand to greet her friend.

“I’m just going to take my leave.” Varric said before slinking off somewhere. 

Now, Adaar was alone and was about to face whatever had made the Commander upset. A small part of her wondered if this was about the lyrium. She had convinced him that he was fine without it and that he was strong enough to control it. Perhaps she had been wrong and something had gone wrong while she was gone. The thought put ice in her stomach.

“What were you thinking?!” Cullen exclaimed when he entered the stable. His voice was so loud that it caused a few of the horses to look around in panic.

Adaar had never really seen him like this. She had seen him angry at idiotic nobles (completely justified), angry at himself (completely unjustified), but she had never seen him angry at her. Not even when the women he was interested in started checking out her horned presence instead of his curly one. But now, he was fuming and Adaar had no idea where this had come from.

“Uh, taking care of my horse?” Adaar said cautiously, but Cullen appeared to not have heard her.

“You decided to launch an assault on Griffon Keep with four -  _ four  _ \- people. With no forces to back you up and just a few scouts several hours away.  _ What were you thinking _ ?”

Oh, that was the problem. To be fair, Adaar hadn’t really thought twice about the assault. It was just a few Venatori. Well, several Venatori to be precise, but in the end, everything had been fine. They had faced worse before, as her formerly beautiful horn could attest to.

"Cullen, while your concern is touching, everything went fine. We have another keep under our control and I have no reason to return to that itchy sweat box.”

“This isn’t funny!” Cullen exclaimed. “You could have died, been captured…”

“Aww, you care about me?” Adaar made doe-eyes at Cullen, fluttering her eyelashes.

“Yes I do, you stupid woman!” He ran a hand through his hair. “You’re my friend and you were there for me when… When I needed it. I can’t lose you now. Please.”

This threw Adaar a bit and she just blinked, for the first time lost for words. She was a Tal-Vashoth mercenary. While they had definitely been close in the Valo-Kas, she suspected they’d never really care about her in this way. After all, they were mercenaries and it was a dangerous job. They all knew it. But this… This was different.

“Look, I’m sorry.” Adaar said quietly as she busied herself with her fingernails “I just… I didn’t really think it through. It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“Well, do that again and I’ll kill you just to save myself the potential heart attack.” Cullen grumbled and rubbed his hands over his face.

“Now that this mushy shit is over, I am going to take a bath since I have sand in places I didn’t even know it was possible to get sand!” She announced loudly and ruffled Cullen’s hair before bouncing away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, fluffy <3


End file.
